


Roads End

by AbraxasBelzebub



Series: Round and Round We Go [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Break Up, Car Accidents, Drugs, Feels, Fights, M/M, Sad, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbraxasBelzebub/pseuds/AbraxasBelzebub
Summary: They were like ice and fire, and so very egocentric. Enough was enough. The fallout though, was harder to cope with than expected.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Round and Round We Go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655179
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Roads End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Law, Kid and Killer belong to Eiichiro Oda, I'm only borrowing them for my nefarious machinations! :D
> 
> Special thanks to Barri, who doesn't know One Piece and just blindly said yet to beta-read this little monster! :D  
> And all the hugs to my BFF Anne who has to listen to all of my ideas and was the first to read this and give me some feedback!

**Roads End**

He felt the raw restlessness tearing him apart from the inside out again, like a hot inferno pressing on to the walls of its fleshy prison until it breaks. 

He paced through the living room, tugging at his flame-like hair in a frantic manner and biting his lower lip viciously. 

The already terrible temper of his has gotten much worse after he and Law broke up. It felt like it created this endless black hole within him. Instead of sucking everything in however, it spouted this thick black matter which mixed with his inner fire, creating a deadly and toxic tornado that consumed him from the inside and was hungry for everything else around him too. 

He felt wetness on his lip before tasting metal and stopped the pacing abruptly. A grimace distorted his face.

The feeling didn't lessen in the slightest. A frustrated, angry growl escaped him as he punched the nearest wall. 

The flat- HIS flat… became so foreign to him in the past year or so. It felt like a cage more than anything, adding to the rage and angst fuelling him right now. 

The red-head strode over to grab the keys to his bike while wiping the blood off his lip with the back of his hand. The rapid motion stirred up a layer of dust. 

Law would have a fit about that.

"ArrrGhhh!"

He needed to get out. _So. Badly._

Heat waves streamed through his body uncontrollably, like an untamed electric current. His head was about to explode. 

_Hah! HE was about to explode!_

The surroundings passed him by unnoticed as he found his way to the metal stallion of his. Climbing upon the black beast, he tried to take a breath.

Those were supposed to help after all. Or so people kept telling him. 

It didn't do much at all though, for in that short break the cold and unmoved mask of a face snuck into his memory.

Looked as cold as a frozen mountain, and not only due to the colour of the owner's eyes. The dismissive, arrogant air around it, as if the end of their relationship wasn't even worth bothering. Nothing to disrupt the daily routine. 

It only fuelled his anger.

He painfully clenched the handles of his bike. The biting of not quite healed cuts was a souvenir from a shattered glass case that had the misfortune of being close enough when Law broke up with him. A memory of how he saw red when the other didn't even flinch as the glass fell apart between them noisily. As if Kid was less than air. As if none of this mattered… as if _them_ didn't matter.

Another growl escaped him, and he aggressively started the beast, revving up the engine. 

The machines growl and the reverberations felt more in tune with him than any living person ever did. Especially in this state.

He started the machine, right from the start disregarding the commonly acceptable speed limit. But it was late and the streets of Laugh Tale City were scarcely dotted by a few cars, and soon enough he left even those behind.

The light of his bike cut through the thick darkness enveloping the main road he was on. The cold night air was licking his face like a harsh, frozen tongue and tugging at his hair, as if trying to extinguish its offending fire.

Everything became less. The magnitude of the whole world disappeared and all those daunting feelings seemed far away.

It was his only escape nowadays. And he found himself on the road every night for the past two weeks.

Killer was worried about him, wanted him to “talk” and “open up”. “It'll help you cope, Kid.”- the blond would say.

_Ha! As if!_

As a result he avoided Killer and his recently increasing calls and messages. But in reality it was as perfect of an excuse as he could get to distance himself. Company just wasn't what he wanted. It made him angry. 

Everything filled him with this raw rage, more so than normally. Usually it wasn't as all-consuming as it was now, which made it harder to cope with. Especially for others. 

Suddenly a light coming from behind him, accompanied by the sound of a car, interrupted his thoughts. A bit irritated, he drove more to the side in order to make room for the pesky vehicle, otherwise not thinking much of it.

That proved to be a grave mistake a few moments later. 

The driver and the passengers very clearly took one too many gulps of some strong beverage. One of them was leaning far out of the back window of the car, still holding a not quite finished glass bottle.

They were laughing loudly and calling out towards him. The car driving in an unsteady motion, getting closer and closer with a dangerous speed. 

Kid made sure to stay near the side of the road, hoping they will pass him by quickly. 

“RED!!! HEY RED!!! WANNA GRAB A BEER?!!!” A very amused and very drunk dude yelled out to him from behind. 

He intended to ignore them, but another loud call resounded on the otherwise deserted street shortly after. And this time? it was way closer. Kid risked another quick look behind. 

“HERE RED!!! TAKE THIS!!!” To his horror, the car was moving closer, with the driver now leaning out of the window, holding out another glass bottle towards him. Only one unsteady hand on the steering wheel. 

Kid’s eyes widened in fear at the unnerving proximity of the bulky SUV.

He turned back to the road, trying to speed up, still staying glued to the side of the road so he could safely escape the road raging idiots.

He leaned forward, his body close to his faithful Victoria.

A deafening crash and piercing screeching.

He was flying through the air surrounded by metal pieces glistening in the sparse car light. 

Then something hit him hard. Then? again. And again. 

Someone was screaming…? 

  
  


▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

  
  


He didn't remember closing his eyes, everything seemed extremely and unnervingly still but when he opened them. The only sound was the rushing in his ears.

The world looked red and his face felt wet. 

Was it raining? 

It was hard to breathe. He wanted to look around, not sure where he was or what transpired. But when he tried to move, a pain unlike any he ever experienced exploded throughout his entire body. He clenched his teeth, only furthering his agony.

If his face wouldn't be wet already, he was sure that there would be tears of pain running down his cheeks now.

He tried to concentrate his thoughts on figuring out a way out of this situation, but his head was killing him, just like the rest of his body. His thoughts scattered, distracted by the cacophony of harrowing sensations. 

Once again he tried to turn to the side to hopefully get a better idea of what was going on, but the searing pain increased so much that he passed out.

  
  


▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

  
  


When he came to consciousness again, he felt severely weakened and chilled to the bone. His vision, still crimson, was so blurry that he couldn't recognize anything. 

His breaths were shallow and each one hurt terribly.

He kept drifting between semi-awareness and senselessness, not able or willing to move. 

Each time he was somewhat conscious he felt weaker, wishing to just fall asleep. 

  
  
  


Next time he opened his eyes with utmost difficulty, a figure appeared. Wearing a familiar looking yellow hoodie. A man, with dark hair sticking out in all directions. 

“Tsk, tsk.”

The figure came closer, kneeling down beside him. Icy blue eyes looked at him, seemingly with indifference. For some reason his heart ached under that look. This time the pain was not physical.

“Always getting in trouble Eustass-ya…” A small, deep chuckle was the last thing Kid heard. His heavy from exhaustion eyes closed without the intention of opening again, and a different kind of darkness engulfed him.

  
  
  
  
  


*****

  
  


For all the problems he and Kid had, he thought ending the relationship wouldn't bother him as much as it did. 

Initially, he was sure it was just the habit of having the red-head around. A habit he wouldn't miss for long, if at all. But despite their dysfunctional relationship, shaped by fights and misunderstandings… it hurt to end it.

When he decided to conclude their mutual misery, he thought he was doing both of them a favour. But the second he said it, the look in Kid’s eyes made some part of him regret it. The usually tough brick of a man before him seemed to have shattered inside. The hurt in those golden eyes was painfully evident.

But there was no turning back. He had to pull through it, for both their sakes. So he put on the stoic expression he usually assumed when faced with unwanted situations. Or life in general.

The hurt in the golden eyes switched to the familiar anger in a flash. 

"Just like fuckin' that?!!!" The voice boomed loudly, spilling enough aggression to make Law want to flinch. He suppressed it, as well as the instinct to step back, away from the looming wall of rage.

He averted his eyes from those burning golden ones. 

"We are too different. It could never work." His voice a stark contrast to Kid’s loud exclamations. Almost a whisper. Cold and void of any emotion. Suppressing those was something he got used to throughout his life after all.

"You're just getting rid of me, AREN'T YOU?! Because I'm not as motherfuckin' fancy and smart!!!"

He was growing irritated himself now.

"Nothing to say Trafalgar?!" Kid took a step closer to him, with his angry voice akin to a growl.

The irritation, caused by the red-heads immediate anger, started to slightly seep from the inside out. When he spoke, his own voice was like venom.

"It's not my fault you are content with playing with other people's junk, and not even getting paid enough for it."

The golden eyes narrowed as Kids nostrils flared. But to Laws surprise, what came out in return wasn't another shout, but a low growl reminiscent of a beast about to attack.

"Not everyone wants to sacrifice their whole life to their job, just to return home to a bag full of money, like you. Ah! Wait. You are never home anyway."

That stung… a lot more than he expected. It's not like he was ONLY working. But the other wasn't finished yet apparently. 

"Always planning everything to the bone, no fuckin’ room in your life for something new, not even for a relationship!" 

The brunette still refused to look directly into Kids face, but his answer came back quick like a whiplash. 

"Well SOME don't have anything to sacrifice, and yet decide to stay in the same pathetic workplace, without any possibilities for promotion or improvement EVER. Drifting from one moody decision to another like a damn teenager. Always getting in some shit with your shady friends!"

At the end his otherwise calm voice has risen in volume, not losing its cold tinge however. Also, he looked back into that furious face, but saw nothing else than this fiery rage written on it now. 

"You mean CRIMINAL friends, huh?!" 

Their stares collided like ice and fire. But the anger inside Law didn't let him stay silent. 

"It's always like this with you. No talking, just screaming like an idiot."

"Talking?! You never fuckin' talk Trafalgar!" The other scoffed. "You were always ashamed of me, weren't you? Did you ever even fuckin'-...care? Or was it some intricate failure of a plan?!"

This ticked something off in Law, and he couldn't stop himself before hearing his own voice say.

"You are right, I don't care. Never did. I only needed someone to fuck and fill in the short gap between work." He paused briefly to make the final blow a knockout. "But you failed even at that."

The silence was painful. He wasn't sure if the other would attempt to kill him after this, as the tenseness of Kids form looked like it would produce steam any moment.

The shrill sound of glass was the next thing he knew. Thousands of tiny pieces of what used to be his glass case flew through the air, seemingly in slow motion, in the corner of his vision. 

Another moment that felt like an eternity passed while he stood unmoved, his face frozen into his trademark poker face. And then the red-head stormed off, slamming the door behind him with more force that seemed possible.

And the time quickened again. All the remaining glass finally hit the floor, while he was as unmoved as before.

Some blood was speckled amongst the glass shards.

Now two weeks after, those same shards still laid exactly where they have fallen that day. The blood turned brown by now.

First week he worked more than ever, not wanting to go to his empty apartment and the memories of that fight. But what happened haunted him more than expected, and at the end of the week he stopped sleeping altogether, replaying the fight over and over in his head. 

He called in sick then.

He took some sleeping pills. They seemed to help at first.

He has finally fallen asleep.

However, he dreamt of Kid yelling at him for being the worst. A disgusting emotionless wreck without a sliver of humanity in it. He couldn't breathe for a while, not able to understand it was just a dream… a nightmare, due to the pills still making him drowsy.

It was hard to think, because all his thoughts ultimately lead to where he didn't want them to go. His lover. 

His PAST lover.

He really just wanted to sleep. No dreams.

Adjusting the dose every day seemed like the best option until he could achieve the desired result. But each time he awakened to some kind of dream involving the red-head.

This evening he decided he needed to combine a few different medications, since on their own they just weren’t doing what he wanted them to.

Now he lay in bed having woken up in the middle of the night. Or maybe he didn't wake up at all? It was hard to say. Everything was sooo...blurry.

There was light. Like that of some vehicle. And a tunnel? No, a road.

It was pulling him forwards at a high speed, whether he wanted it or not.

And then it ended abruptly.

He felt like he lost something, but his drug-addled mind couldn't understand why. 

There was just this painful void at the end of the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I, hope you liked it, if so please leave some kudos and komments! 
> 
> This idea is a prologue of sorts for an idea I've had on my mindfor a while. But as history showed I am bad at continuing stuff, so I won't promise I will write more, or if so that I can finish it. Time will show how it goes. 
> 
> Ah! and for all you who don't know the additional "-ya" in "Eusatss-ya" is a thing from the japanese language, Law uses it in anime (and probably in manga as well) and it roughly means "Mister". Therefore Eustass-ya would mean Mister Eustass and Mugiwara-ya= Mister Strawhat. :3


End file.
